Fourth of July
by AppleQB
Summary: "Fourth of July" By Mariah Carey in Gundam Wing format. (not your standard songfic)


Title- Fourth of July

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or the Character in this fic. The song and Lyrics to Fourth of July do not belong to me either. I am using them without permission but no malice is intended.

~~~~~~

I was injured. 

It wasn't life threatening, but it was enough to slow us down. I would have expected Heero to leave me but he seemed determined to stay with me, even if it meant he might get caught. Stubborn asshole. 

We stopped our run for a bit so I could catch a breath, I also took the time to admire our handiwork. We had hit the base just before sunset. It was still daylight and no one suspected the attack. It's a time when soldiers are lulled into a false sense of security; who would attack at that time when in two hours there would be the cover of darkness and a shift change. It was perfect, no one noticed us as we snuck on the base and planted bombs. 

Someone did spot us on the way out though; he managed to get off a couple of shoots before I got him. One hit my leg, went through clean but it hurt and it was hell trying to run like that, but there was a time issue that was more important. The bombs had starting to go off just as we were leaving the base and we still had a ways to go before making it back to our Gundams.

From where we were sitting I could see the sunset off in the West turning the sky breathtaking shades of pink and purple. In the East the sky was burning with red and gold, like false sunrise. That was the base, I wondered if Heero was appreciating it too. Just then I could hear a large crash and something rocketed into the air burning bright red and blue; that must have been the armory. I could see the corner of Heero's mouth quirk up; it was beautiful.

Something rumbled, shaking the ground, I shuddered; it was too close to be the base. Heero understood. He grabbed my handed and pulled me up but I stumbled so he threw my arm over his should and grabbed my waist. He was carrying over half of my weight; we were really going to be slowed down. I didn't want to leave, we had some cover there and ahead of us was mostly level field with a few hills; I didn't think we could make it. Heero dragged me out, anyway

He dragged me to the base of one of the hills and crouched down in some of the tall grass; somewhere on the way I has stopped running. I could here him call my name and shaking me, "Duo. Focus" I tried blinking a couple of times but I thought my eyes were still a little out-of-whack; he looked concerned. 

"Why did we stop?" I asked lamely.

He started ripping up my other pants leg to make another tourniquet, "You're still losing a lot of blood."

I gasped in pain as he tied it a bit tighter than I would have liked, even if it was necessary. I made an odd giggling sound and said, "You owe me a new uniform, these things aren't easy to come by, ya know."

He glared down at me, probably trying to figure out if I had gone insane. Over his head I could see two Aries fly by, that sobered me up a bit.

"This looks bad."

Heero sighed and stuck his head up to get a better look then turned back to me, "Do you think you can run?

I really wanted to laugh at that, but I would have to find time later, "Yeah, sure, why not." Made an effort to crouch like Heero with no small amount of pain. As soon as I was steady he grabbed my hand and took off.

No sooner than we had started to run an explosion shook the ground around us, throwing us in the air. I must have blacked out for a moment, when I opened my eyes I could see sparks of burning grass floating in the air and smell the scorched earth. My arms and legs were tangled up with Heero's as we lay there for a moment trying to catch our breath.

"Are you Ok?"

I didn't have time to make a joke, "Yeah, we need to get out of here. Now."

He pulled us up, grabbed my hand and started running again. There was a search light in scanning the field just a head of us. I hesitated for a moment.

He whispered, "Come on," urgently and dragged me ahead; the edge of the forest was about a hundred yards ahead. I hoped the burning grass and smoke hid us just a while longer.

No such luck. I could hear the rumbling whine of the Aries above us, it was turning; someone had seen us.

Seconds later they opened fired, a hale of bullets sprayed around us kicking up dirt and chucks of ground into the air.  Fifty yards, we could make it.

I felt Heero's hand tighten around mine; I squeezed back. Ten yards, we would make it.

We burst through the trees just in time. I could hear bullets hitting the bark next to my head as I passed the first tree, but we couldn't stop for a breather yet. The Gundams were hidden a little way into the forest and those soldiers were bound to come after us, we wouldn't be safe until we reach them.

We made it with out major incident and Heero helped me into Deathscythe's cockpit. He asked, "Can you make it to your safe house?"

I checked the bandage around my leg, it wasn't wet; all of that running around and I hadn't bleed through. I nodded, "Yeah, I can make it. You coming with?"

He didn't answer me right away, "Do you need anything?"

I cracked a wry smile, "Probably about thirty stitches, some vodka, a vacation, and... Are you coming with me?" 

"Take off in two minutes, don't wait for me I'll cover you, and don't get followed."

"Heero."

He shook his head slightly and said, "I can't. I'll see you later." Then he leaned in and kissed me briefly, when he pulled back he smirked at my shocked look. He said, "Stay safe," hit the closed button on the panel then hopped out before the cockpit sealed.

Smug bastard.

I think I love him. 

*******

It was twilight On the Fourth of July

Sparkling color were Strewn across the sky

And we sat close enough That we just barely touched

While roman candles Went soaring above us and baby

Then you put your hand in mine And we wandered away

I was trembling inside But I wanted to stay

Pressed against you there and leave the world behind

On that Fourth of July

So starry eyed On the flowery hillside

Breathless and fervid Amid the dandelions

As it swept over me Like the wind though the trees

I felt you sigh with a Sweet intensity and baby

Then you put your hand in mine And we floated away

Delicately lay entwined In an intimate daze

A crescent moon began to shine And I wanted to stay

Tangled up with you among the fireflies

On that Fourth of July

Thunderclouds Hung around

So threateningly Ominously hovering

And the sky Opened wide

Showering

Then you put your hand in mine And we ran from the rain

Tentatively kissed goodnight And went our separate ways

And I've never truly felt the way that I Felt that Fourth of July

Truly I have never felt the same inside

Like that Fourth of July

Truly I could never feel the same as I 

Felt that Fourth of July 


End file.
